


All We Need

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has one shot at saving Rose Tyler's life at Canary Wharf and he's taking it. He can't fail, he needs her too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“I’ve got you, Rose,” became the Doctor’s mantra as he flew down every flight of stairs in Canary Wharf. “You’ll be alright,” he would occasionally add. He tripped and fell on his trembling legs more than once. Any sprains and bruises would be worth it. Rassilon help him, he’d give up both legs if it would somehow allow him to move just a bit faster. It was a completely irrational notion. He could fly the TARDIS the second after he disappeared from that sterile room where she lay lifeless. It wasn’t the time for rational thinking. Rational thinking was dependent on the love of his life not stubbornly throwing herself into danger’s arms - or in this case the Void.

 

> _I’ve been alone_   
>  _Surrounded by darkness_   
>  _I’ve seen how heartless_   
>  _The world can be_
> 
> _I’ve seen you crying_   
>  _You felt like it’s hopeless_   
>  _I’ll always do my best_   
>  _To make you see_

He flew open the TARDIS doors, and silently thanked her for not reprimanding him for his brashness. Adrenaline ripped through his nerves and sliced right through any ability to properly move his hands where he wanted them. The part of him dizzy with shock wanted to fall back onto the jump seat. He could do this. This one time it was crucial to get the timing right. His stomach was already somersaulting in his gut just for leaving her upstairs, despite knowing there was no other way. 

The TARDIS gave him a mild shock, making him fall back. Her doors slammed shut and the engines came to life in a thunderous roar. She could do this herself, she was telling him. She knew he wasn’t useless. She always trusted him. But in that moment she knew he needed that extra hand. He needed someone who could pilot the TARDIS in any state. Who better, she must have thought. 

 

> _I still have trouble_   
>  _I trip and stumble_   
>  _Trying to make sense of things sometimes_
> 
> _I look for reasons_   
>  _But I don’t need ‘em_   
>  _All I need is to look in your eyes_   
>  _And I realize_

He stumbled out of the TARDIS much in the same fashion he went in. But she was there, in the same unconscious state he left her in. But the TARDIS’s timing had been perfect. Just as her doors closed, the ones to the stairwell slammed shut. Only a few seconds. He bit back the stabbing pain in his calf as he hoisted Rose up into his arms. He wasn’t equipped to carry her. But he only needed a few feet. He had her, alive. His wrist was most likely strained if not broken. But for Rose he would manage. He carried her inside. The TARDIS had the infirmary moved right inside the doors, and again he silently blessed his beloved ship. 

Just a fall, the Doctor told himself. It was just a fall. She didn’t touch the Void. It would have sucked her right in, even if only an inch-sized hole remained in the wall. “You’ll be alright,” he repeated to her as he set her on a gurney. “I’ve got you, Rose.” Other than these little reassurances he worked in silence. The TARDIS picked up on her idle engine’s humming after she landed them safely in the Vortex to compensate for the deafening silence. It couldn’t replace the sweet melody of Rose’s voice. Knowing she was silent spurred him on further. After he’d done all that he could for her, he crawled into bed with her, careful not to put any weight on her injured limbs as he nestled up to her. If she was awake she’d say he was being ridiculous, that she’d be just fine. With this in mind he hummed idly to keep his mind calm, and just a bit brighter. 

“Baby, I’m not alone  
'Cause you’re here with me  
And nothing’s ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from - ”

“Doctor, don’t stop, ‘s nice,” a voice slurred into his shoulder. 

He’d already burst into tears, which was what kept him from continuing. Hearing her voice threw him into a sob that couldn’t be quelled with her reassurance that she was fine. She didn’t feel fine, but she told him so all the same, same as she always did when she worried about him. _She_ worried about _him_. 

“Sing to me? ‘s a nice distraction,” she mumbled and winced. 

He could never, ever say no to this. Not to Rose, no matter how bullheaded she’d been. Maybe he’d never say no to her, certainly not after today. But not especially when her voice fluttered in his chest and his senses were flooded with her soft, warm presence. The walls were closed. He didn’t think about the number of ways he could still lose her. With her heart beating against his chest, feeling her so close, he felt like he could conquer the universe.

“ 'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin’ you  
And you know it’s true  
It don’t matter what’ll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through ”

“Oh, I know that one. We watched…” she whispered, and trailed off when he kept going. She croaked, hiccuped and kissed his neck. It evidently took her a moment to truly absorb what he’d said - that he wasn’t just singing. He felt hot tears sprinkling his neck as he finished. She tried to sing along. Though it came out as stuttered blubbering, her intent set his hearts ablaze. He knew, just as she did, that every word spoken or felt was sung because it was the truth. And the truth in turn had their hearts singing.

“ Oh, 'cause you’re here with me  
And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing  
Can keep me from lovin’ you  
And you know it’s true  
It don’t matter what’ll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
  
Our love is all we need  
To make it through ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from “Not Alone,” by Darren Criss 


End file.
